Just Cause 4 Review
Just Cause 4 is at the top of the line when it comes to blowing stuff up. Virtually everything that you can see and a few things you cant – will explode when damaged enough, and destroying one of the huge, fuel tank spheres produces some of the most spectacular, and satisfying fireballs seen in any game. I can’t even explain enough how big a part of the satisfaction of Just Cause 4 comes down to watching a booming chain reaction of detonations is.at the same time, that’s all been carried over from the previous game (just cause 3), and I’d have loved to have seen Just Cause 4 double down even more on destructibility. It doesn’t seem to do this which really was disappointing really because half the game fun is about blowing things up (BOOM) anyway. It’s not that there’s nothing new under the lush sun. For one, the map of the island of Solis feels just as expansive and well made as Just Cause 3’s Previously without directly repeating it, and its diverse and very very immerse environments keep the game from becoming monotonous. Like a great film location, you’re never far from hot beaches, quiet jungles, dry deserts, snowy mountains, and everything in between. Its urban settings are a bit on the bland side, especially if you’re coming fresh off of Spider-Man because they blew that area away, but beside that it ticks all the boxes for what most people want and expect in an open world game map one of the best things being a huge number of side challenges to complete with your wingsuit and/or vehicles. Gathering the map piece by piece has a new spin that resolves one of my main complaints about Just Cause 3. Instead of taking back every town by knocking down annoying speakers and statues, now almost all of the several dozen Towns/cities has a real mission associated with it that must be cleared in order to claim it and they are all very satisfying missions not just knocking down something it just sooo much more depth to this game. let’s get onto the weapons and vehicles these are amazing things that make the game better and more open and sure it’s amazing flying with a wingsuit but you can’t go wrong with a helicopter or a motorbike . Also, you’ll play most/all mission types more than once, especially the one where you have to locate several switches in an province, or the one where you have to drive cars that are rigged to explode into the ocean to disarm them, but it’s a massive and we mean massive step up in variety. That said, it’s a bit of a downer how many missions are built around the idea of finding switches to disable indestructible cannons. This is a game about blowing things up and shooting things, and being told all your firepower means nothing in these circumstances is a little depressing. After initially being hopeful that I’d have easier control over how my weirdly pastel colored rebellions would spread across the map, I was very disappointed by the conquest map. You’re initially told that you must dispatch troops to extend the front line of the battle against the dictator’s mercenary soldiers, but it’s much less interesting than it sounds – this is less Risk and more about the formality of opening the map to say “Yes, I took this over what now” after you’ve done the mission to take it over. The enemy never tries to take any territory back, so there’s no metagame there like come on I just took your territory fight back for crying out loud there’s little more than a thin upgrade menu, as each territory comes with weapons or vehicles that can be airdropped to you. The soldiers you need to capture a territory are generated by going slightly out of your way to blow things up, so if you’re anything like me you’ll have more than you’ll ever need, which keeps making this game very repetitive It’s through the airdrops that Just Cause 4 wants to indulge your every destructive and playful impulse. Want a tank here have it? How about a fighter jet? No problem after a few fairly easy unlocks, with the push of a few buttons all the military’s transport hardware you could ask for will literally fall from the sky to make your next mission that much more explosive. It makes finding that stuff in the wild a little less special, but I’m glad I get to play with these toys where and when I want to. There’s also less work involved in getting up to speed than ever before in a just cause game. Though there are tons and tons of unlocks to earn, Just Cause 4 wastes no time in giving you access to your parachute, wingsuit, And the one the only grapple hook, everything you need to wreak havoc anywhere on the island. As someone with a pretty firm grasp of the basics, I was very enlightened not having to earn all of that back again before the explosions got started. Switching between parachute and gliding to cover huge stretches of terrain quickly is virtually unchanged since Just Cause 3, and I have no problem with that. Absurd as it is to pull off tricks like completely avoiding fall damage from any height by grappling the ground and pulling yourself toward it faster than you were already falling, it’s a fantastic mode of transport that’s unique to just Just Cause, and using it effectively it involves a lot of skill. NEW FEATURES; One of the big new features of Just Cause 4 is the alternate grapple modes, but they’re more of a physics novelty than gameplay innovation. With the push of a button you can cycle between three preselected loadouts: the traditional grapple hook, attachable balloons straight out of Metal Gear Solid V that let you lift anything high into the air, and jets which (when manually triggered) launch an unlucky victim uncontrollably through the air. It’s actually impressive how, after unlocking them, you’re able to equip modifications that tailor them to whatever mischief you have in mind just an example but you can make balloons explode when destroyed or float where you’re looking, or have jets fire in different directions or burn out after a specified amount of time.(Sweet) Graphic: The graphics in just cause 4 really have no flaw. Everything in this area completely exceeded my expectations so 5 / 10 Character Development: This area completely and utterly disappointed I saw no visual or emotion development in him there were few things I did see sorry but 1 / 10 Overall: I do recommend this game to anyone who wants to play with it has lots of content physics and just a well rounded game there are things I would change but I won’t say here tell me if you want me to list them 7.4 / 10